The Power of Suggestion
by AnimeLoveIkuto
Summary: Pearl likes to use the power of suggestion.
1. Talking

A/N: This story just randomly popped into my head and I had to write it. I hope you like it. Read and review if possible.

Title:_The Power of Suggestion_

Rating: K-T

Words:471

Brief Summary: Pearl likes to use the power of suggestion.

Warnings: A little girl influencing those around her; slight one-sided romances (PhoenixMaya and PhoenixEdgeworth)

* * *

In a room filled with numerous spiritual items and toys, a girl drew a picture of a boy with jet black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Although the boy looked perfectly content being alone in the picture, the girl added an older female with black hair, brown eyes, and light skin. The girl then drew a heart between the boy and the girl. She thought this symbolized the devotion and love the two had for each other.

* * *

_It was the middle of the afternoon, when Pearl started to talk to her cousin about Phoenix Wright._

"Mystic Maya, don't you think Mr. Nick would look good in a swimsuit?" Pearl asked innocently despite her not so innocent words.

"Well-" She started to speak, but was cut off by her cousin.

"Mystic Maya, don't you think Mr. Nick would be a great provider for you?"

"Well-"

"Mystic Maya, don't you think Mr. Nick and you would have beautiful black haired babies?"

"Well-"

"I'm glad you agree, Mystic Maya, because you two are perfect together." The girl said with excitement.

"Pearly, I didn't agree to any of that."

"Yes, you did. After all, you wrote it in for diary."

At that Maya blushed.

* * *

_It was the beginning of the night, when Pearl started to talk to Phoenix Wright._

"Mr. Nick, Mystic Maya wants to go on a date with you. She told me so." Pearls said with a grin._  
_

At Pearls' suggestion, Phoenix Wright looked at the girl with dread. Pearls often reminded Phoenix that he was Maya's special someone. It irked Phoenix Wright to no end. However, there may have been the possibility that he did-.

No, Maya was his assistant friend. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Pearl, Maya and I are just friends..." Phoenix told her.

"You wouldn't be friends if you put on a swimsuit."

At that Phoenix Wright looked completely mortified.

* * *

_It was the next day, when Pearl started to talk to Miles Edgeworth_.

"Hi!You're the prosecutor that's Mr. Nick's friend,right?"

"Yes, we used to be friends as children."

"Are you just denying your friendship with him now because he gives you unnecessary feelings?"

At Pearl's suggestion, Miles Edgeworth looked at the girl with annoyance.

"How did you know about that?"

"Mr. Nick told me you gave him unnecessary feelings too."

At that Miles Edgeworth looked mortified, but when the little girl left he smirked.


	2. Giving

A/N: This is just turning into random suggestions that Pearls makes.

Title: The Power of Suggestion

Rating: K-T

Words:528

Brief Summary: A girl influencing those around her; slight one-sided romances (PhoenixMaya and PhoenixEdgeworth)

* * *

In a room that was filled with spiritual items and toys, a girl wrote a letter and signed it 'Mystic Maya.' It was a letter that detailed the love a spirit medium harbored for a pure hearted defense attorney. The little girl was not 'Mystic Maya' and she did not love the defense attorney; instead, the little girl wanted the pure hearted defense attorney and Mystic Maya to be together- Forever and always.

* * *

_It was in the morning, when Pearl gave a letter to Phoenix Wright._

"I hope you like the letter, Mr. Nick," she said with excitement.

"It's nicely packaged,"He looked at the envelope amazed. "Did you do this?"

"No, it's from Mystic Maya," she said happily.

"Sure," he mumbled to himself not believing her. Obviously it had been from Pearl, he thought.

Not hearing Phoenix Wright's last comment, she walked off to find Mystic Maya.

Phoenix Wright opened the envelope and looked inside to find a very strange letter.

It read:

_Dear Mr. Nick,_

_You are my special someone._

_You are the Steel Samurai of my heart._

_We should be together forever and ever._

_Love love love love love,_

_Mystic Maya_

_PS: You should wear a swimsuit. I would like that very much. _

_Pearly would like it too because it would please her and Mr. Edgeworth._

And for the second time that week, Phoenix Wright was mortified.

Pearl was getting a little out of control.

And none of what "Mystic Maya" said was right. Was it?

* * *

_It was the beginning of the night, when Pearl gave Mystic Maya a piece of art_

"Who are these people supposed to be, Pearly," Maya asked with enthusiasm.

"Well, that's you and Mr. Nick," Pearl said excitedly.

"Um-" She said but was cut off by her cousin.

"You will one day jump in the flowers together."

"Pearly-"

"And finally swim together."

"Pearly-"

"And he will be your prince charming."

"Pearlythat'snottrue" she said super fast so her cousin could not interrupt again.

"That's what it said in your diary and you drew a picture of wrestling each other too," she said cutely.

And for the second time that week, Maya blushed.

* * *

_It was the beginning of the next day, when Pearl gave a locket to Mr. Edgeworth._

_"_Here, Mr. Edgeworth." she said pushing the locket into his hand.

"I never said I wanted this..."

"It's Mr. Nicks most prized possession,"she said honestly and then she left.

It was a picture of himself and Phoenix when they were younger.

Loved. Happy. Amazed. Emotions that Edgeworth hadn't felt since his father was murdered.

He made sure no one was there, and then smirked for the second time that week.

He had the same picture in his home...

He wondered what kind of unnecessary feelings Wright had for him.

Maybe that girl could find out for him.

* * *

_A/N: Read and Review ^_^_


End file.
